


Bowling for Love

by snogboxandahalf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, bowling, im a mess, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogboxandahalf/pseuds/snogboxandahalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go on a first date to a bowling alley</p><p>it goes better than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling for Love

**Author's Note:**

> aka in which i am danny, i needed to write some sterek, and this sorta happened.

It was one in the morning. School started in six hours. And Derek, the dumbass, decided to ask Stiles out on a date. After the both of them spent the whole night killing demons. The dumbass. And, of course, Stiles said yes. So that’s how Derek and Stiles wound up here, three days later. At the bowling alley. On a date.

“You know, I never pinned you for a bowling type. Always thought it was beneath your all-powerful werewolfiness.” Stiles says as he tests the weight of a ball. 

Derek snorts. “You clearly haven’t met me, then. I love bowling, I just don’t it very often.” Derek grabs one of the balls off the rack at random, and Stiles rolls his eyes at the 12-pound ball. Size queen.

“Really? Are you any good then? Because I’ll have you know that I was nationally ranked as a kid, and–“

“No, you weren’t Stiles.”

“Alright, so I wasn’t. But the last time I played, I was better than Scott.”

“That’s really not that much of an accomplishment.” Derek says dryly, and Stiles laughs a little.

“As a best friend, it’s my duty to defend him. He’s…a great bowler?” 

“Is that a question?”

“Okay, so he’s shitty. But not since he got his werewolf–hey! You’re going to use your werewolf strength on me!” 

“What? No! C’mon, I didn’t come here to win by cheating!” Derek says, a little offended. 

“But you _did_ come here to win.” Stiles smirks, and Derek wonders why he likes him so much.

“I, no, I didn’t!” Derek protests, and Stiles laughs brightly. 

“C’mon, Der, I’ll let you go first!” Stiles starts to program in their names, only to get a glare from Derek. He reluctantly erases _Sourwolf_ , inputting _Der-bear_ instead. Which, admittedly, isn’t much better.

Derek huffs, but picks up his ball and rolls it down the lane. To a strike. He turns around, victorious, to find Stiles raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed. 

“Okay, that was legit.” Derek says, his eyes wide. 

“Uh huh. And the only reason you took me here was to bowl, not to show of your supernaturally-strong arms.” Stiles grabs his own ball from the rack before going up to the lane himself. 

Whatever. Two can play at that game. “Actually, I came to watch you fondle balls.” Derek deadpans, and Stiles chokes, earning himself a gutter ball and a semi. It’s really not fair what Derek’s voice does to him.

 

Forty-five minutes and a lot of sexual tension later, they’re (surprisingly) tied on the last round. 

“Alright, now no werewolf cheating on me, okay Derek? You’ve gotta lose this on fair and square.” Stiles says from his seat, his fingers picking up the remains of the curly fries they bought somewhere around the sixth round. 

“Um, excuse you, I think you mean _win_ fair and square.” Derek says, grinning lopsidedly before bowling his final shot, a strike. He turns around to look at Stiles, who’s biting his lip in concentration and lifting his ball up off the rack. 

“Nah, I meant lose.” Stiles says before running up to the lane and tossing the ball, watching as it veered to the left and took out four pins before rolling off the wood. 

“Are you sure you didn’t mean that _you’d_ lose?” Derek smirks, and Stiles rolls his eyes before lifting up the ball again. 

“I can still win, dumbass. All I need is to get a spare this time round and I’ll have beaten you.”

“Yeah, but can you get a spare?” Derek says, his eyes glinting with mischief. He hasn’t felt this alive since…since Paige. He likes it. 

Stiles sniffs, looking at Derek like a challenge. “I could get a spare _blindfolded_.”

“Could you now?” Derek moves closer to Stiles, putting a hand on his waist. 

“I totally could, you know it. I don’t even have to be paying attention to get a spare. Spares are no problem,” Stiles is rambling, but Derek doesn’t really care, for whatever reason. 

“Oh really? What about if you thought about me?” Derek is having too much fun with this, but he doesn’t really care. 

“You? No problem?” Stiles is bluffing, if the shakiness of his words is anything to go by. Either that or his frantically pounding heartbeat. 

Derek leans down and puts his mouth right next to Stiles’s ear, his stubble tracing against Stiles’s skin. 

“Could you think about me, naked?” 

 

Stiles gets a gutter ball. 

 

It really isn’t fair, Stiles thinks, and he tells Derek so several times over the next ten minutes. “You distracted me! How was I supposed to focus on _bowling_ when I was picturing…” Stiles trails off, his cheeks flushing pink. 

“What was it you were picturing again, Stiles?” Derek asks, his hand to his ear. 

“Ha-ha, very funny. You know _exactly_ what I was picturing.” Stiles grumbles, pulling on his converse. 

“You’re just a sore loser.” Derek says, offering a hand to Stiles as he stands up. 

The two walk over to the counter, shoes in hand. “Yeah, well, it’s valid that I’m a sore loser when _you made me lose_.” Stiles says, rolling his eyes and placing his shoes on the counter. 

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t make you lose,” Derek says, crossing his arms. 

“You _totally_ did! I mean, like–“

“So I see you two finally fucked it out.” Stiles and Derek both whip around to see Danny behind the counter, picking up their discarded bowling shoes. 

“Excuse me?” Derek asks, his eyebrows raised in the telltale I _’m-going-to-kill-you_ position. 

“Well, I mean, you’re here on a date right? So that means you two finally resolved all the UST?” 

Stiles says, “What?”

Just as Derek says, “UST?”

Danny smirks, walking back up to the register to ring them up. “It means unresolved sexual tension, idiots. You guys have been eye-fucking for the past three years. It’s about time you _act_ on it, for god’s sake.” Stiles’s eyes widen at Danny’s bluntness. “That’ll be $23.55, by the way.” Stiles reaches for his wallet, but Derek grabs his arm. 

“I’ve got it.”

“So, it is a date then? Good luck you two, you’ll need it,” Danny says, chuckling as he gives Derek his change. 

 

Three minutes later, they’re standing next to their respective cars, still dying from embarrassment. “Well, that was, uh, an experience?” Stiles tries, his cheeks burning red. 

“Can we just pretend that never happened?” Derek says, and Stiles lets out a breath of relief.

“Oh thank god. That was like, the most awkward thing that’s ever happened to me. And that includes the time my dad–mmph!” Stiles is cut off by Derek’s lips on his. 

It’s over in about a second, but Stiles’s eyes widen and he grabs Derek’s neck, bringing him back in for another kiss. This one lasts a little longer, and it’s a lot better. 

When they part, Stiles smiles widely, his lips tingling. 

“I have a secret to tell you,” Derek says, and Stiles raises his eyebrows. “I cheated, just a little.”

“I knew it!” Stiles exclaims, laughing loudly. “I knew you couldn’t keep getting so many strikes!” 

“What? I wanted to impress you with my manliness!” Derek insists, and Stiles rolls his eyes before leaning in and kissing him again.

“Don’t worry, you’ve impressed me. And now I need to go tell everyone that I’m better at bowling than you.” Stiles says, reaching for the car door behind him and swinging it open. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Derek says indignantly, holding onto Stiles’s hand. 

“You bet I would! Look out world, here comes Stiles Stilinski, Master Bowler!” Stiles says as he gets in his jeep, grinning widely. 

“I don’t really know if that’s something to brag about, Stiles.” Derek says bemusedly, letting Stiles shut the door and put his keys into the ignition. 

“Sure it is. I beat my werewolf boyfriend at bowling. That’s like, top ten things to brag about.” Stiles says, winking at Derek before starting his car and shifting into reverse.

“Wait, Stiles, boyfriend?” Derek asks, mirth gone from his voice. 

“Boyfriend.” Stiles confirms before pulling out of the lot and leaving Derek alone with his car.

Derek rolls the word around in his mouth. “Boyfriend.” It sounds…perfect.


End file.
